Who Am I?
by LightDarkShadow
Summary: Emma is a half vampire and half witch, she is the first of her kind. when she is forced to marry the Prince of Vampires things can only end in bloodshed Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I hate Mondays I don't know why I just do. Fallen Angles by Black Veil Brides blasts out of my iPod at 6.30 I drag myself out of my bed and turn my light on, I look at my reflection I look at my shoulder length hair that will take 20 minutes to straighten, I look at a zit forming on my cheek. I look at my knees I hate my knees always will always have. I look at my figure, I'm not huge but I'm not skinny either I am just me. I go in the shower and when I come out its almost 7. I go to my wardrobe and get out my uniform, yep I go to a stupid school that has a stupid uniform well I think almost every school in England has a uniform not sure though I'll google later I think to myself even though I know I wont. Where was I? oh yeah I live in England in the west midlands, I go to a public school and I hate it we have to wear a uniform we have to wear black trousers, black flat shoes, a white blouse, a dark blue tie with a yellow stripes and a dark blue blazer. I don't exactly 'follow' the rules. I get on my black skinny jeans, my white blouse with the top three buttons undone and I do my tie so loose I don't think it's actually classed as tie. Crap its 7.11 I go to wake up my twin brothers Alex and Josh

'Wake up retards' I say as I turn the light on in there room. Alex looks like he has fallen asleep at the desk doing homework or something while Josh is tangled somewhere in his bed sheets. Both of them stay where they are.

'GET YOUR ASSES UP NOW' I scream. They both shoot up while I'm laughing away. If looks could kill I would be dead there and then. Alex within two seconds pushes me out the way as he goes to the bathroom and mumbles something unintelligent.

'What you waiting for then get out' Josh says to me before pulling the blanket over his head

'No you're the one who told me to make sure you wake up' I say to him

'Get out or I won't give you the money I owe you' He reply's with a smug look on his face

'You know what if your late don't blame me' I say as I slam the door to his room. I don't get it I mean Alex has his own room but he spends most of his time in Josh's except for when Josh has a girl over. I go back in my room and turn my straighteners on while I'm waiting for them to heat up I put my books in my bag and check my phone Alana has text me that she will meet me at the bus stop I don't bother to reply. After my hair is now straight I do my makeup I put on a quick stroke of pencil eyeliner and liquid and I put on some lip-gloss. Now that I look presentable I grab my iPod my bag and my phone and go downstairs.

It's only half 7. I've got half and hour to kill I walk into the kitchen and see Alex and Josh sitting at the table both on there IPhones. They are identical Alex is older only by a minute though they both have the same blue eyes, the same blonde hair and cream colour skin. They are both 6 ft. 2 I think, they are 17 and look like they are 20. Whereas I have brown curly hair, brown eyes, have a light brown skin tone and I am short. You see I'm there half sister well Alex and Josh both have the same mom and dad I have a different dad but we all live with our mom. They have never treated me any different and love me like a sister but people at school can't believe 'how can two hot guys be related to a freaky emo chick' anyway even though they are identical they could not be more different Josh is on the football team, vain and never stops talking but Alex is more to himself even when girls practically throw themselves at him he will turn the other way I think the only girl Alex has ever talked to is me and mom and Alana anyway no one I mean no one can separate them. i put make some toast and while im in the fridge to get a can of diet coke both Alex and Josh run up insanely fast and take a slice of my toast each.

'What the hell' I say to no one specific

'We were hungry' Josh says while smirking at Alex

'How the hell did you guys get there and back so fast gosh its like your not even human sometimes' I joke while I make some more toast.

'Wouldn't you run fast if you're hungry?' Alex asks coldly while giving daggers to Josh

'Whatever what time is mom coming back today?' I ask trying to get off topic

'11 tonight I think, she's got a long shift tonight' Josh tells me. Mom works at a blood bank and her hours are very irregular but you get used to it after a while

'Ok then I'm going out with Alana'

'No your not do you know how dark it gets now, you go to school and come right back' Josh orders me

'Why I'm 16 in two weeks, god you act like my dad sometimes' I yell at him

'Exactly your 15, a child and he wouldn't have to act like your dad if you just did what we tell you to' Alex chimes in

'I'm going out with my friends and that is final' I yell to both of them. I turn to go out the door when a hand is on my shoulder I turn around to see Josh is right in front of me. His eyes look red but im not sure.

'You are not going out, it gets dark and you never know what is out there' Josh says.

'Dude go have a drink its ok I'll talk to her' Alex says to him I never even realised he was standing next to Josh a second ago he will by the table but I brushed it off Josh storms out of the kitchen and I heard the front door slam.

'Look he's just really tired and protective over you he doesn't want anything to happen to you' Alex says to me

'What can happen all I'm going to do is go to Alana's house and just chill' I say to him

'Just stay in for the next few weeks and i will get you two ITunes cards' he says through gritted teeth

'Fine' I say. I hate how he knows how much I love music

'Are your wearing contacts' I ask him 'Your eyes look red or something'

'No its just the light, I gotta go remember go school come home ok' he says to me while he's half way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I can see the bus turning the corner, shit I wont make it but I run anyways I can see Alana trying to hold it for me within a minute I'm right next to Alana and I don't even feel like I've been running okayyy I should so join the track team.

'slow down I was going to hold it for you' Alana says to me as we get our usual sits on the bus. Shes died her hair again, she dyes it so much, but not like crazy colours just browns, reds and blonde. One time I swear her hair changed colour in the rain I told her that and she looked at me like I was crazy. Shes wearing skinny jeans and a blouse that's it no tie no blazer. Alana Is beautiful and she knows it and so does everybody else shes tall, has light brown skin and grey eyes. We are so different shes so girly and all the guys see her whereas I'm just me. I'm known as 'hot Alana's friend'. I still remember the day when we started talking. I think I was 9 I was at the park by myself and these two kids only a year older than me pushed me off the swing and I started crying and me being the big bad girl I was at 9 years of age went and kicked one of them and they started chasing me around the park and they couldn't catch me it was like I was invincible but then I felt so tired and one of them was about to hit me when Alana came out of nowhere and stood in front of me and said

'Touch her and it's the last thing you will do' and then the kids ran away I knew from then we would get along.

'Would I ever doubt you?' I say to her sarcastically

'No but you would ignore me all weekend'

'yeah I'm sorry Josh and Alex have been acting so weird and moms been working night shifts so I've been trying to keep up with the housework and stuff'

'gosh they act like your dad its like you have no freedom' Alana is the only girl who doesn't go all crazy when they hear Josh and Alex's name she looks at them more as brothers. Only she doesn't have to live with them.

'Tell me about it. So how's things with Jordan' Jordan is her latest boyfriend. Im not saying she goes out with a lot of guys or anything….. screw that she goes out with a lot of guys and its not like she has to try hard, I mean shes hot, her hair is up to her shoulders and always stays pin straight she never wears makeup and its not like she needs it or anything her grey eyes make her seem mysterious and she has curves in all the right places yet eats like a pig. She has a new boyfriend every month and 4 days exact, I don't know why or even if she realises she does it but yep every month and 4 days she will break up with a boy and have a new one. She doesn't like have sex with them she just always has a boyfriend and when they spilt up its like the boy doesn't remember dating her which I think is just rude.

'I don't know I haven't spoke to him all weekend he went to his aunties I think'

'Sure 'aunties' never trust a guy with tighter jeans then you' I joke to her

'Haha he wouldn't dare to cheat on me' she replies with a smirk on her bright red lips

'Ok I gotta go I'll meet you at lunch'

'Sure thing hunny bun' she says as we go our separate ways. The rest of the day was uneventful until the lesson before lunch which happens to be history; I don't actually mind history I find it interesting to find out about what it was like in other eras and how people thought back then. I was writing down notes as the teacher was talking when I saw someone trying to get my attention in the corner of my eye, I ignored them because most of the time when someone wants to talk to me its either about Alana or help with the classwork. Then I saw a paper about to hit me when I caught it mid-air I looked at the person who was trying to catch my attention, it was the new kid Luke, he only started a few days ago I never really looked at him. I took in his light blue eyes, his floppy dirty blond hair that was just above his eyebrows, I took in the way he wore his uniform he wore the correct uniform but I don't know he just made it work, he has a cheeky smile on his face showing his perfectly white teeth. I have never said this about a guy but he was hot.

'Urm hi' he whispered to me awkwardly he doesn't have an accent hes from California but he sounds like he's from here.

'What' I snap at him

'You have something stuck to your foot' he says while pointing to my foot I look down and see a dead flower that I swear wasn't there before. I pick it off and dash it in my bag to save myself from any more embarrassment

'Thanks' I say to him coldly before turning around to get back to work

'I'm Luke' he whispers to me

'I know'

'This is where you will tell me your name'

'My name is not important'

'Why hello Not Important how are you today'

'I would be better if you let me write my notes' I say not realising I was now shouting

'A problem miss Emma?' The teacher asks me, she has lipstick on her teeth I tried to stop myself from laughing but It came out

'What is so funny' she snaps at me

'Nothing miss' I try to say as sweetly as I can

'Well then stop interrupting everybodys education because you want to converse with the opposite gender' I heard someone wolf whistle but I brushed it off

'He started it he talked to me fir-'I was interrupted by Charlotte she was the biggest bitch ever. She thinks she is perfect all because her daddy is rich she has always gone out her way to make sure my life is a living hell I don't know why she just has shes like poison. She will never say anything when Alana is there though only when I'm by myself.

'Asif he would be interested in that' she says quickly everyone starts to laugh and my blood is boiling at this point, I get out of my seat and im about to hit her when theres a knock at the class door everyone turns to Alana standing there with a note

'Can the Emma go to the office, someone is there to see her' she hands a note to Mrs Jackson

'Yes yes go now' she tells me. I grab my things and storm out the room with Alana trying to catch up with me

'Slow down' she tells me

'I cant I need to meet someone' I tell her

'No one is there I forged the note' she says. I stop in my tracks

'What why?' I ask her

'I just wanted to talk to you and I had a feeling you were getting in trouble' she replies

'What the hell Alana I was not getting in trouble Charlotte was about to get her head ripped that's I' I yell at her

'You're much stronger than you think you know, you could've killed her, you need to control your anger' she says mysteriously

'What are you one about' I say while giving her daggers

'Look just trust me please' she pleads

'Yeah sure I was jus-'

'Ladies what's with the screaming ' I was interrupted by a male voice me thinking it was a teacher replies

'Nothing sir'

I heard a chuckle and turned around to see who matched the voice and say it was Luke; he was standing there staring right in my eyes like he was searching for something

'I'm not a teacher, but I would like to know your name because I'm pretty sure it's not Not Important'

He says to me. I turn around to see what Alana thinks of this but she isn't there, she must have bailed on me, I'll screw at her later I think to myself

'Why do you want to know my name' I ask him trying to seem cool

'Because you interest' he says shyly

'My names Emma' I snap to him

'What a nice name Emma is it short for anything' he asks me, but something tells me he already knows the answer

'Maybe'

'What is it short for' he asks sweetly taking a few steps closer

'Something'

'And do you feel like telling me what its short for?' he takes two more steps closer, he is right in front of me now, I can smell his after shave Its fresh like spices but sweet he licks his lips and leans into me. God he's hot, what you can't be thinking this Emma you don't have crushes. You will only get hurt

'I've gotta go' I say while I'm half way down the hall before I realised it' I had to find Alana

**A/N can you review please. And what do you think would happen next. Any Input would be great thanks XD **


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't find Alana at lunch and she wasn't in any of my classes after lunch so I guess she went home or was avoiding me. I ended up walking home alone. I had my IPod on and was blasting If You Cant Hang by Sleeping With Sirens when someone put their hands on my shoulders. My first instinct was to elbow them and that's what I did. I turned around and it was Luke holding onto his stomach.

'What did you do that for' he said

'I thought you were a robber or something'

'Well I'm not' he said while standing up and composing his self once I saw he was ok I carried on walking leaving him behind.

'Wait up' and in next to no time Luke was walking with me

'What do you want, I've got to get home' I said to him

'Nothing I just saw you walking and didn't want to by myself' he said with a cut grin

'Ok' I say while putting in one of my earphones

'So is there anything to do here other than enjoy the beautiful weather' he said sarcastically

'you can go to the town centre, shopping, to the cinemas or go on the train to London you can do anything I really don't care' I say to him I think it came out harsher than it was meant to because he looked a little hurt by that. We walked in silence and before I knew it we were outside my house

'ok this is where we part ways' I say to him awkwardly

'Nice house' he said. It is a nice house mom got it from her grandparents from the outside it looks all Victorian and old but inside its all sleek and modern.

'Thanks' I say while looking for my house key

'Why don't you like me' Luke asked me quizzically. I didn't know what to say to that I don't know why I don't like him but half of me is telling me not to trust him because I don't know him, where he is from, or what he is doing talking to me but the other half of me is telling me that I can trust him with my life and he will do anything to make me happy. I don't even know why im thinking like that I've only just met him.

'I don't you to like you or not' I say simply

'Well do you want to get to know me' he asked shyly while biting his lip

'Yeah sure' I said

'Well how about tonight I could pick you up and we cou-' he was cut off my Josh opening the front door.

'Who's this Emma' Josh asked me accusingly while staring down Luke

'No one just a friend who is leaving now' I say hoping that Luke would get the hint

'I'll see you tonight?' Luke asked me completely ignoring Josh

'Yeah sur-'

'No she will not' Josh answers for me

'Ok whatever I'll call you' Luke says to me and walked off, how would you call me you don't have my number I thought to myself

'So who was that' Alex asked me, let the questioning begin


	4. Chapter 4

I went straight to the kitchen to see Alex sitting on the table giving me daggers, I went to the fridge to get a diet Coke and slammed the fridge door. I sat on the side waiting for Josh to come in.

'So care to explain' Josh asks me while walking in the door

'Explain what?' I snap at him

'Who that guy was'

'What guy' Alex asks now standing next to Josh

'Oh Emma has a boyfriend' Josh answers to Alex

'he is not my boyfriend he's a new kid who only started last fucking week and today was the only time I've ever actually spoke to him and he's a jerk' I shout to both of them

'If he is a jerk than why did he walk you home' Alex asks me

'I was walking my myself and he was walking alone and he just wanted to talk, what is it illegal for me to have friends now other than Alana, you guys have no idea what its like to be the outcast to be the one that's different, you two are twins for god sake, you have never been alone and have no clue what it feels like to have no one to talk too, moms never here, Alana is busy half the time and my dad for all I know is dead so stop suffocating me because if you don't I swear to God if you don't one day you guys will drive me to suicide' I scream at them with tears steaming down my face. They looked shocked because I never ever cry. I don't know what's wrong with me I have all these emotions in me.

'Emma we jus-' Alex starts to say to me

'Don't bother' I mutter while storming out the kitchen up to my room

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, I must of fell asleep because I woke up when I felt my phone vibrate on my face someone was calling me on an unknown number, at first I was going to let it ring but then I thought what if it was Alana or something happened to mom so I picked it up

'Hello' I said groggily

'Heya' a male voice said, I knew instantly that it was Luke I would recognise that smooth voice anywhere

'What do you want Luke' I say quietly

'I wanted to see how you are and by the sound of it you seem upset what's wrong' He asked sincerely

'Nothing and how did you get my number' I asked him suspiciously

'I know people, and I know you something is wrong' he said like he's known me my whole life, I don't know why but that got me really angry

'You know nothing about me, you've been here for less than two weeks and only spoke to me for less a day for crying out loud and suddenly you know me, for all I know you could be a stalker with a criminal record leave me alone Luke I hate you' I scream down the phone just before I throw it at the wall. I watched it as it smashed to pieces. What's happening to me why do I feel so angry I felt tears fall down my face I walked to my mirror and scrutinized my face, I look different, older some how I don't know. I went back to lie on my king sized bed and cried myself to sleep.

There was a knock at my door, I looked at my clock on my bedside table it was 3:27 am god what who was it?

'Who is it' I say while looking up at my celling. There are glow in the dark stickers from when I was a kid, I used to have nightmares everyday of a man coming into my room and taking me when mom put them up I stopped having nightmares, I know it sounds pathetic but those nightmares were so vivid that I actually went a whole month without speaking because I was so scared I don't know if I will still have those nightmares if I took them down.

'Your brothers' I heard Alex say through the door

'Go away' I say

'Look we really need to talk' I heard Josh say

'No' I reply to both of them

'Honey we really need to talk' if my mom was awake at this time just to talk to me it was serious….


	5. Chapter 5

My mom opened my bedroom door and stood there, I sat up and I looked at her, I looked at her chin length jet black hair, her petite figure and her grey eyes. She looks like a supermodel and she is naturally beautiful, I remember when I was younger I used to wish I would look like her so badly. She even looks gorgeous right now and that is when I realised she was staring at me deep in thought

'Mom what's wrong' I asked

'How are you feeling' she asked me avoiding the question

'I would feel better if you tell me what's wrong' I said to her

'Look your brothers need to talk to you then can you all come downstairs so we can talk' she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes

'Mom I really don't want to talk to them at this moment' I say flopping back down on my bed

'Just talk to them ok and then when you are done come down to the living room because we need to talk ok' she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes

'Mom I don't want to speak to them' I spit out viciously

'Emelina Leigh Ashford you will let your brothers in this room and you will listen to them ok' she shouted, god I hated when she uses my full name, it makes me sound like somebody that I'm not.

'Fine' I said begrudgingly. She gave me a smile and left the room as Alex and Josh entered they stood at the end of my bed and looked liked two lost puppies

'Sit down then' I say pointing to the end of my bed they both sat down without saying a word. We sat in awkward silence for about 5 minutes when I ended up falling asleep when somebody threw a pillow at me.

'What the hell' I say glaring at Alex and Josh who are sitting there staring at me blankly

'Look what do you want to talk to me about' I said to them bitterly

'Emma look about earlier' Alex starts

'Forget about it, I was being stupid' I said staring at Josh who was being unusually quiet

'No Emma what you said downstairs hurt me, us we love you always have always will you have your faults but you are always going to be out dorky little sister who is too loud for her own good' Alex started

'Yes your not a twin but you are so much more than that Emma, I don't mean to be so protective over you its just that we both don't want anything to happen to you' Josh said he looked like he was about to cry

'What is the worst that can happen from me going about with friends or god forbid having a boyfriend?' I said to both of them

'There is so much out there that could hurt you and I, I mean we would be eternally crushed if anything happened to you, we love you Emelina don't forget that' Alex said with his eyes becoming wet with tears

'Why does this feel like a goodbye' I said, I could feel tears about to make an appearance

'Mom has something to tell you' Josh said and with that they both left the room and went down stairs.

**What do you think so far? Could you please review, It would be nice to know someone is actually reading this…thanks XD **ng happend t with friends or god forbid having a boyfriend?'ttle sister who is too loud


	6. Chapter 6

I made my way downstairs and went into the living room, I saw mom, Alex, Josh, a girl around my age with chocolate brown skin and a boy around 20 with pale skin. When they heard me come in the room all heads spun round and the 5 pairs of eyes were on me. I made my way to the single chair and sat down, still no one had said anything yet. I looked at the clock I got mom for her birthday two years ago it was the only thing she asked for it was silver and had roman numerals around it.

'So what did you want' I said rudely

'Emma this is Tobias and Priya' Mom said

'And you called me all the way down here for me to meet some people?' I asked her

'Nope and to meet me' said a smooth male voice. I turned around to see a very tall man coming through the door, he had black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. He was very well built and was wearing a grey Armani suit.

'And you would be' I asked him

'Annabelle you haven't told her yet' he asked my mom, no one ever called her Annabelle she always went by Anna.

'I was just about to' she said with a smile

'Hello confused teenager over here' I said mocking my mother's voice

'Ok Emma there is no way to put it so I'll just say it' my mom said she was looking everywhere but my face

'Oh bloody hell Emma we are vampires' Tobias said, he had a strong London accent it was kind of sexy. I just sat there and then started laughing. They all looked at me like I was crazy

'Emma its true' my mom said with a stern look on her face

'Of course it is and I'm a talking pineapple' I said and then before I knew it Tobias Priya Alex and Josh were all standing right in front of me. Then all at the same time they gave me a smile (they all had perfectly white teeth) and fangs elongated out of their gums and their eyes went bloodshot red. Then I felt my head buzzing and It all went pitch black


	7. Chapter 7

My head killed. I opened my eyes and went to sit up, I was lying on my sofa I looked around it was pitch black outside, heard a low murmur of voices. I got up and went to the kitchen and saw my mom, Alex, Josh, Priya, Tobias and the man I still don't know the name of.

'What happened' I said talking to no one in particular

'You fainted' my mom replied

'Ok then I am going to bed' I said in the middle of a yawn

'Honey wait, come sit down' I did what she said and sat on the black chair next to Priya she smelt of honey and vanilla everyone else was spread out around the kitchen other than my mother who was sitting opposite me. I suddenly remembered what happened before I fainted, shit they are vampires my brothers who I've known my whole life are monsters, they kill. OMG will they kill me? Will they drink my blood? Have they drunk my blood? OMG there going to eat me aren't they.

'No we are not going to kill you how can you even think that' Alex said sounding hurt. What the hell how did he know what I was thinking?

'I can read your mind' He said with a massive grin on his face, the ignorant idiot. Crap can they all read my mind?

'Yes' Josh said giving me a toothy grin

'Indeed' Priya said with a strong London accent

'Yes I can too' Tobias said with his blue eyes staring right into mine

'Yes I can as well Emelina' the man with no name answered

'My name is Edgar but you can call me Ed' he said with a smile

'Mom what's going on' I said to her, sounding like a little girl

'Honey you know we are vampires' she said looking right at me, as hard as it was to believe, my family were vampires

'Are you ok' Josh asked me, I answered yes but I wasn't quite sure to be honest

'Are you ready to hear everything?' my mom asked me while twiddling her thumbs

'Sure' I whispered insanely quietly and then she started talking

'Alex and Josh are full blooded Vampires because me and their dad are full vampires also, they were vampires at birth and can stop ageing when they want to, they are faster than your average person and are extremely strong they can both read minds and they need blood on a daily dose, no they do not get it from humans why do you think I work in a blood bank' she said lifting up one of her eyebrows

'Anyway we all get our blood from donors, each full blooded vampire has a certain power type thing and Alex's is the ability to teleport from one place to another in the blink of an eye and Alex show her' she said looking at him and before I've even blinked Alex was now standing behind me and then back to where he was

'And Josh can materialise any item that he wants just by visualising it' she said and pointed to Josh, I looked at him and he held his hand out and then a cup started forming in it and then it was in his hand fully.

'And I can see your past just by touching your hand' I suddenly started to feel violated.

'Mom what's this got to do with me' I asked not sure of how to process this newfound information

'Well you know how you have a different dad to Alex and Josh' I nodded

'Well your dad was a witch, in fact he was the most powerful witch in the world and because I'm half vampire and he is a full original witch, we don't know what you are going to grow into your witch side or your vampire side, you've been feeling a lot of emotions lately haven't you?' she asked me, I simply nodded like a puppet on a string

'Well that's because your father being the most powerful witch on this earth has had his powers passed down to you and you cant contain his powers and your body is trying to convey all this new found energy and the only way possible is through your emotions, but it has been coming out in anger because of your lust for blood from your vampire side' she said taking in a breath

'So on your sixteenth birthday we will find out which is your more dominant side, but because there is no other being like you on this earth it's a danger to have you here with all these humans around so you will be going to America with Ed over there' she said and then before I knew it Ed was standing next to my mother with a stern look on his face, just then I heard what she said

'WHAT IM NOT MOVING' I said screaming at her

'Calm down Emelina' Ed said and with that I felt a rush of coolness sweep through my body

'Ed can control your emotions' my mom said simply

'Emma you are going to go to America with Ed for a two weeks until your birthday, its safer there until we figure out what you are' she said with her eyes wet with water

'I'm your daughter that's what I am' I said now with tears streaming down my face

'I know you are and I love you with all my heart, but its too dangerous when you hit sixteen everything changes and we cant have you here with all these humans they might get hurt' she said sincerely

'They are NOT humans they are people, people who I've grown up with my whole life' I said trying to stop my voice from breaking. Then that familiar rush of coolness swept through my body to the ends of my fingertips, stupid Ed

'Tobias and Priya are here to help you, Tobias is 17 and Priya is 16, Tobias is a shape shifter and he can change into a white tiger on command and Priya is a cloner which means she can clone into anybody she wants' and then as I stared at her, her black hair went brown and her clothes changed and within a second It was like I was looking in a mirror, I rubbed my fingers against my temples and closed my eyes. When I opened them again Priya was back to her normal self, well kind of normal.

'They are being looked after by Ed and live with him, just like you will for the next few weeks' Alex said, I forgot they were there

'When will I be going' I asked my mom meekly

'Tomorrow' she said and with that I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. What the hell just happened?

**Please please please can you review this story, it would mean a lot to me… thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

I got dressed into a loose red vest and some pyjama shorts. I got in my bed it was only 6.30am I was not going to school. I laid there thinking it all made sense Josh and Alex, being faster than normal, the red eyes how they look older than they are, mom working in a blood bank. But what I didn't understand was why I had to go to America I mean nothings changed about me and I could never hurt anybody. All those thoughts were running through my mind, I was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door.

'Who is it' I said quietly

'Tobias' Tobias said on the other side of the door

'What do you want' I said, too tired to want to talk to anybody

'To talk' he said. It figures

'I was just about to fall asleep' and with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep

_I felt an excruciating pain rise from my shin to my thigh I looked down and saw I had been stabbed. I looked around and saw a monster, a vampire with light blond hair and pale skin. His eyes were hypnotising, it hurts so bad but I couldn't look away. Then very slowly a grin formed on his lips and then his fangs came out and he jumped me. And It went pitch black, like I was dead but fully awake. I couldn't open my eyes_

'_What did you do to her' a female voice roared _

'_He stabbed her and I couldn't help myself, it was bloodlust_

'_She is going to die, it's your fault the king is going to have you slaughtered' the female voice spat out_

'_We could change her no one would ever know' the male voice said with a quiver_

'_oh yes we could change her, no one would know if nobody ever drank her blood, if she never comes within 1000 miles of any supernatural or what about her soul mate he would know instantly' the female voice said the words dripping with sarcasm. _

**Sorry its only short, review please. I feel like no one reads this sometimes …. **


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to my ringtone, Bite My Tongue by You Me at Six playing full blast. It was Alana calling me.

'What' I answered groggily

'Where are you, we've got a maths test in 20 minutes' she replied

'I'm in bed, I can't come today'

'What why, are you okay, has anything happened?' she asked those question in a mouthful

'Yeah I'm just ill'

'Ok I'll see you tomorrow then, get better' she said sweetly

'Yeah sure' and I cut the phone off. Then it all came back, , my mom and brothers are vampires and Priya and Tobias are shape shifters and that guy Ed. And I'm a half vampire half witch thing that has to pack up her whole life and move to America. I looked at the clock it was 1.40PM I see no one decided to wake me up. I jumped in the shower and got dressed into some black skinny jeans and a shirt that has Super Mario on it. I tied my curly hair into a pony tail and blow dried and straightened my full fringe. I didn't put any make up on too much effort.

I walked down stairs and made my way to the kitchen to see Mom, Alex Josh, Tobias, and Priya and Ed standing there, they were obviously waiting for me.

'Emma can I talk to you for a moment' my mom said breaking the silence

'Kay' I said simply she walked into the living room and I followed her like a lost puppy

'you're going to America now, your suitcases are packed and in the car and your going for two weeks if everything goes to plan, I know you think that im abandoning you, but this is the safest thing for all us.' She said while standing by the fireplace, I had nothing to say to that because I just go TOLD moving.

'don't be like that, it's the best thing, you'll understand in the long run' She said in a quiet voice. I walked over her to hug her. And we stood like that for a few seconds.

'Do you have any questions before you go?' mom asked me after letting me go

'Well there is one, is there any way I can you know, block my thoughts I don't really appreciate people knowing what I'm thinking' I asked her

'There is but only full super naturals can' she said, she saw the disappointment in my face because she asked me if I wanted to try anyway.

'Clear your mind, take deep breaths and empty your soul' my mother said calmly while holding onto my hands. I did what she said

'Now imagine a wall growing, blocking your thoughts from the outside world' and that's what I did. I opened my eyes to see my mom she looked shell shocked

'What's wrong' I asked quickly

'You did it' she said her face suddenly gleaming with pride

'So you can't hear what I'm thinking' I said hopefully

'Nope, my baby's growing up' she said before pulling me into another hug

'Ok Tobias, Priya and Ed are in the car, your brothers want to see you before you go. I love you' my mom said through tears before kissing me on the cheek and going upstairs. Just then Alex and Josh came in and just stood there.

'Vampires huh?' I said trying to fill the air

'Yup' Josh said popping the P

'You know it feels weird not knowing what you're thinking now' Alex said with a grin on his face. I walked over to them both and pulled them down into a hug

'I'm going to miss you' Alex said

'Same' Josh chimed in

'I'm only going for a couple of weeks' I said

'I mean I'm going to miss the sweet little sister we had a few days ago' and then I started crying. What the hell was wrong with me?

'Ok I've gotta go but I'll see you soon' I said and walked out the living room to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked to the car, it was a black Mercedes with tinted windows I saw Priya standing by the side of the waiting for me, she was wearing blue shorts and a white tank top that showed her bellybutton which was pierced with a turquoise belly bar.

'Hi' she said with a massive grin on her face

'Hi' I said simply

' you're probably wondering where your clothes are, well when you were talking to your mom I went up and got your stuff ready, I hope you don't mind. By the way you have some really nice clothes but yet you dress so ….. What's the word I'm looking for? Different. Gosh this girl can talk. I got in the back of the car and sat in between Tobias and Priya I saw Ed was driving and the passenger seat was empty.

'The ride is about 4 hours so we will have plenty of time to get to know each other' Priya said beaming with enthusiasm.

**So sorry this is so short, got all my exams and stuff recently. Please review, what should happen next, would you like to be in the story. Any input would be appreciated XD**


	11. Chapter 11

I fell asleep in the car listening to Priya talk about some singer that I've never heard of when I opened my eyes we were at a gas station, Tobias was now sitting by me and Priya was in the passenger seat and im guessed that Ed was in the shop.

'Finally you're awake' Priya said bursting with enthusiasm. I decided if im forced to go wherever im going then I'm not going to talk so I just ignored her. Ed came back to the car and smiled when he saw that I was awake he didn't say anything though. He started driving again and then I looked at Tobias he just stared straight ahead he knew I was watching him though.

'we're here' Ed said about 2 hours later.

'This is a house not an airport' I said pointing out the obvious

'we are in America dear' Ed said calmly

'how we didn't even get on a plane' I said confused as ever

'There are underground tunnels that can take you around the world, humans just don't know about them and the ones that do have been sworn to secrecy' Tobias said finally talking I forgot how sexy his voice is

'this is where you will be staying, it's my house so treat it with respect, we will train you 4 times a week until your birthday, there are shops and cinemas and things down the road but if you go you have to take Tobias or Priya at all times' Ed said in a command like voice

This is going to be a long 2 weeks


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N so sorry the last chapter was so short, I couldn't think of anything to write **

Ed, Priya and Tobias got out of the car, I sat in bewilderment and awe staring at this huge, and I mean HUGE, house that I was going to be living in for two whole weeks. Right then, I might as well drop the rebel act and enjoy it here, after all I can make these two weeks what I want, this is my first bit of independence and I'm not going to ruin it just because I'm being stubborn. Two weeks of sun, and a big house to explore …

Just as soon as I'd noticed that I had drifted off I was brought back to reality by Priya's loud voice calling my name. I opened the door and went to get my luggage until I noticed that Ed had already taken it in for me, well that was kind of him.

"What?" I called back in response to Priya's persistent hollering.

"Oh, Ed told me to tell you to hurry up, and I didn't know where you were, sorry if I was getting on your nerves!" She explained as she stood next to me. I didn't even know she was there until I heard her speak.

"Okay, lead the way." I said trying not to sound enthusiastic whilst gesturing towards the house.

I followed her forward into the house; I stood at the entrance whilst picking my jaw up off the floor, staring in to each door gasping in amazement.

"Better than my house that's for sure I wonde- "

I was cut off by someone grabbing me from behind.

"Scream or move and you're dead!" he grimaced menacingly.

**A/N What do you think ? what should happen next ? **


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry the last 2 chapters were so short but I'm back now ^.^ thanks to the reviews ;D**

Darkness. That's all I could see. My breathing started to increase, I felt chains around my wrists which were tied behind my back and chains on my feet which were tied to the leg of this chair I was on.

'Oh the princess is awake' said a male voice. Just close your eyes and its not real I kept repeating over and over in my head

'Open your eyes you hybrid' the voice growled. My eyes shot open

'Where am I, who are you, what am I doing here' I sobbed, and I felt water flood my eyes

'You're in my basement, I am Caleb and you are here because you could possibly be one of the most powerful beings in this century and if you are you become my bride if not you die. Any more questions' Caleb said

'Why would I have to marry you, I thought I was at Ed's house, what will I do until I find my powers, why can't I go home, why am I in this chair thing'

'You will have to marry me because im the most powerful vampire and if you turn out to be powerful then we will have a blast ruling my kingdom. You were there was a little battle over you, guess who won?, you will get to know the village you will live with me you will be my fiancé until we know the extent of your powers, you cant go home because i cant not trust you with all this information, your in this 'chair thing' as you so eloquently put it because I didn't know what your reaction would be when you wake up, I will answer any other questions later' Caleb said

'So can you at least turn on the lights and let me out or am I just going to imagine the Grinch has taken me hostage' I said sounding more confident than I felt

'oh of course I forgot' and then a light came on and standing in front of me was the hottest guy I've ever seen, he had jet black hair that was parted at the side but was choppy at the ends his eyes were bright blue which brought out him tan skin. He was wearing a plain black tee-shirt that showed off his six pack and dark blue jeans, he wasn't wearing shoes but whatever floats your boat usually I would of crushed on him from afar but considering the circumstances…..

'Are you done staring or can I get you out that chair' Caleb said followed by a grin. Yep he's full of himself

'Yeah sure whatever' i replied trying to sound like I couldn't care less. He came closer and untied my hands and legs I felt like I had been tied up for weeks

**Priyas POV (point of view)**

The house was a mess, Tobias and Ed are both in bed because of injures what am I going to do, not to mention that Emma is missing, can life get any worse. I needed to find out where Emma was but there was a long list of people who would take her. I walked up to knocked on Tobias's room

'Come in' he practically whispered, I walked in an even though I bandaged his wounds I was still hurt to see him like that

'Hey, you ok?'

'Been better' I sat on the end of his bed I got a good look at him, his left eye has swollen and there's still blood in his hair.

'What are we going to do about Emma' I asked him trying to tread carefully on the subject

'I have no idea but we need to find her, I've narrowed it down to five people it could be it can either be Jared and his pack, Carter, Caleb, Jenna or Bella but I don't know and all of them are too far apart for us to track them down' he had obviously been thinking about this all day

'Wait why would they want her, and why do you care so much I mean I care but why so much thought into it you don't usually care about the other subjects we have been assigned ' I said

'Money, power, leverage I don't know she's special. She's beautiful and caring and innocent Priya I think she's my soul mate and we need to get her back because I feel empty without her here' his voice cracked and I saw tears roll down his cheeks. Tobias the same Tobias that didn't care when his own father got killed in front of him, this has got to be loved.

'Whens Alana getting here' I asked him

'Well she's got to get some information from people then come over and read our palms or whatever psychic crap she does then we go get Emma so in about a day or so' Tobias said he looked so tired, maybe he is Emma's soul mate

**Please review what did you think of this chappy ? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Caleb's POV **

'She is so annoying she won't stop asking questions she is weak and her blood is too tempting' I whined

'No excuses I have chosen her for you and if she lives up to the prophecy you will be wed' father said

'But father anyone else at least a supernatural I will even consider a nymph just not her she gets under my skin and is so sarcastic and plus it's too easy to scare her' I said with a grin at the end of the sentence , I looked at my father, he is getting old now but for 784 years old he still looks good his hair is still black but under his eyes he has wrinkles and he is so tired lately maybe that's why he is in a rush to pass down the crown

'No, maybe you would like her if you get to know her, take her to the village, stay in the castle with her just make sure no one harms her' he walked over and sat in his massive office table 'don't think about asking your mother either she's in full agreement on this'

'Fine, bye father' I grunted while walking out of his office. Today is going to be a long day

**Emma's POV **

I woke up in a strange bed, I sat up and looked around and took in the light blue walls and light pink furniture next to me was a three draws and right in front of the bed attached to the wall was a flat screen T.V there weren't and there were a few photos of a young girl with jet black hair down to her hips and dark brown eyes with a huge smile on her face over the walls. How did I get here? That jerk Caleb must have carried me up. I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection, my hair was curly and afro-like my makeup was smeared so I looked like a panda and I was still in my Asking Alexandria tee and jeans from the other day, well there is no clothes so I washed my face and brushed my teeth with a new toothbrush I found under the sink then I locked the door and got in the shower after 5 minutes I got out and put on the same underwear (gross) and my jeans and the black vest top I was wearing underneath. i left my hair out and put in a plain silver headband that I found and let my hair air dry even though it will go all frizzy, when I got out Caleb was sitting on the bed

'How did you sleep' he asked too nicely

'Fine' I replied simply

'You look nice' he said through gritted teeth

'Ok' I said still standing in the bathroom doorway

'Are you coming out of there' he said referring to the bathroom

'Nope' I said popping the P

'look I've tried to be nice to you but if that's how you want to play it fine, you are staying in here today someone will bring you food later you go out and you die' he growled he was a couple of inches away from me now I took in his blue eyes and the way his nose is a bit bent a one side but without being this close you wouldn't notice. He started breathing heavy and he began to sweat. He was an inch away now

'Did you hear me' he said between breaths

'Yeah sure' and then he was gone and I heard the door close and get locked from the outside. What just happened? Omg he was going to bite me, I've gotta get out of here but that almost impossible because he said he was a prince so this is a castle with security, so I've gotta earn his trust then plan my escape, it was a long shot but worth a go.

**Do you guys like switching through the characters points of view or shall I stick to Emma's ? im writing another chapter now XD **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews todays my birthday XD which is why this chapters up so late**

**Priyas POV **

'So what did you find out' I asked Alana eagerly

'Well I found out that Caleb has her and is planning to make her his bride' Alana said, she looks worn out. Her hair has gone to a very light brown which means she is drained out of energy.

'Wait, Caleb, Prince Caleb why does he want her? He can't do that can he? How did her find out about her?' My heart was racing at this moment, if Caleb has her this is going to take longer than I thought

'Yeah THE prince Caleb, I don't know I think it's because she is obviously special and one of a kind but imagine both of them ruling the supernatural world they would be unstoppable. I think the moment Ed brought her here it was all over the towns'

'Alana you're a psychic how could you not know this, you were assigned to keep an eye on her look into her future' I shouted at her

'Its not my fault ok I can't control what I see you know that. Anyway how are you going to tell Ed this oh my god what about her mom and brothers'

'I don't know he is still injured from the other night so I don't think I'll tell him yet I don't think we should tell her family just yet' I said unsure of what to say

'Well you've got to tell them soon if we want to get her back before her birthday' Alana said which left me deep in thought

**Emma's POV **

I must have fell asleep because I was woken up by Caleb shaking me I opened my eyes and sat up slightly

'What do you want' I said in the middle of a yawn

'You've got to eat you haven't eaten in 4 days' He said seeming concerned

'Wait I've been here for 4 days, that means my birthday is only 10 days away' i said talking to myself

'Yeah I know, but you got to eat' he said while handing me a plate full of waffles, the smell of me made my stomach growl with hunger. I sat up and took the plate. I started eating not caring if I looked like a pig or not. I noticed Caleb staring at me thoughtfully but I carried on eating, after I was done I put the plate on the floor at the bottom of the bed and turned around to see Caleb still staring at me while sitting on the couch by the window. So I did what he was and just stared at him from the bed

'What are you doing' he asked

'What are you doing' I copied

'Really you're copying me?' he asked

'Really you're copying me?' I imitated

'So mature'

'So mature'

'Stop it' I could sense the irritation in his voice now

'Stop it' I replied with a grin

'in about an hour we will be having dinner with my family there's clothes in the closet I'll be up to get you then' He said and with that he went straight out the room

I went to the closet and saw loads of clothes but none that were my style, so I picked a turquoise dress that came up to my the bottom of my thighs and I put some black leggings on under it. Then I found a flat iron and some make up so I went to the vanity and straightened my bangs and took my curly hair out of its bun and let it flow letting it land just on top of my shoulders, I put some eyeliner on and some lip gloss and all that was left was to wait, I looked at the clock and saw that it took me 45 minutes to get ready, whoa time flies. I looked at the mirror and saw that I looked pretty my curls look like they have been done by a curling iron and my face is glowing. The door knock and then Caleb walked in wearing a suit. He looked at me and gave me a look to say 'is that what you're wearing'.

'Well what was I meant to wear?' I asked

'A dress not that, you're meeting the king and queen and you're wearing that?' he looked at me with pure disgust

'Fine I'll be five minutes wait outside' I said to him, he sighed over dramatically but went anyway. I went back to the closet and looked at the dresses and picked a maroon coloured one that had the shoulder on the left missing and a slit in right leg all the way up to my thigh, it had a plunging neck line but not too low and it was tight at the waist I felt really uncomfortable in it but it was too late to change now

**Caleb's POV**

What's taking her so long we are late as it is, I knocked on the door and went in regardless of if she was ready or not. she stepped out the closet and she looked amazing, she was beautiful.

'Is this ok' she asked nervously

'Yeah its perfect' I replied while staring at her

'urm thanks' She said quiet as a mouse

'Ok you're going to meet my mom and dad, who you will call sir and ma'am and you, will also meet my brothers and my sister. Don't talk unless you're spoken to and when you are spoken to you will talk with the utmost respect' and with that I opened the door and starting walking I could hear her try to catch up with me so I slowed down and then she ran right into me. She had a nosebleed…

**So what do you think ? Review pleaseee as birthday present ? :') **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the review XD **

Why does he have to walk so fast, it's hard to walk in heels? I followed him down the hallway and I when straight into in his back. I felt a crack and saw Caleb tense up he turned around to face me and looked at me and licked his lips. I had a nosebleed great (!).

'Are you ok' I could feel the blood about to drip so I cupped my hand under my nose and just nodded. I saw his eyes dilate and sweat appear on his upper lip.

'Come on let's get you cleaned up' he said through gritted teeth, he was trying his hardest to be calm. I felt the pool of blood in my hand. Caleb pulled on my free hand and was taking me the bedroom I think. I started to feel dizzy but felt not to say anything; we were late as it is.

'What is that delightful smell' I heard a male voice say which was full of glee Caleb turned around and glared at the person. I was too faint to turn around again so I stood facing Caleb's chest.

'Go away little brother' I could feel the venom that came out with those four words obviously he doesn't like his little brother

'But brother I would like to see my old friend again' then I realised where I've heard that voice. I turned around to see Luke standing there with a huge grin on his face with fangs protruding out his face. Then I fainted

**Caleb's POV**

'What did you do that for' I shouted at Luke while putting Emma down on the bed, I had got a maid to clean the blood of her and the floor before I could go near her. She had a bump on her hair that was going to bruise

'I didn't think she would faint' he can't even act like he cares after making her comfortable I stood up and looked at Luke, he's grown up he looks like a man his chest has gotten broader and he has been working out because his muscles are showing through his black tux.

'Yeah well she did and now you're going down to talk to mom and dad and tell them why' he just shrugged his shoulders and then his head fell down to his chest like he's sleeping, Luke is an astral projector which means he can be at two places at once but only one of him is able to function so the other one just stands there limp like a lifeless body. I heard Luke take a deep breath of air and he then he gave me a thumbs up.

'Couldn't you just walk downstairs' I walked over to Emma and sat on a chair next to the bed

'Yes. But where's the fun in that? mom said its okay but dad said that she can't be that powerful if she faints after losing a little bit of blood' I just grunted and then focused all my attention on Emma her little body felt so light in hands. In a week or so she will be a bloodsucking monster like me. I heard a door close and knew Luke had left. There was a knock at the door and then a maid came in.

'Master Luke told me to come up sir' the maid said in the quietest voice ever, she looked like she was only 16 at the most. Her heartbeat sped up rapidly; she was scared of me but then again who isn't.

'Yes change Miss Emma into something for comfortable and stay with her until she wakes and when she does wake you will cater to her every wish' I said and then I ran out the room and went straight to the woods. I need to feed. I heard footsteps about a mile away immediately I ran to the source of sound and saw a hiker walking around lost he was wearing a backpack that weighed more than he did.

'Are you lost' I said with a grin I heard his pulse sped up he turned around and was froze

'Yeah, I was with a group and we got separated but its ok I know they waiting for me a few minutes down' he was lying; there was no one here for miles he started walking faster.

'it's rude to walk away when we were still talking' I said pulling him to a stop by holding on to his backpack'

'Please don't hurt me, I don't want to die please' he said through sobs

'Don't worry this won't hurt a bit' and before he had a chance to think about what I said I stuck my fangs into his neck I felt the warm sweet blood flow into my mouth. After I sucked him dry I left his body there for animals to eat and made my way back to the castle.

Emma still hasn't woken up and it's been 3 days. I stay by her side all day unless I need to go feed Luke comes in every now and then to see how I am but I think he knows how I am. I don't really care if she lives or not but if she is going to be my wife I must care for her. I heard a scream and looked to see Emma shaking and screaming in pain.

'Emma, wake up Emma please!' I shouted at her. I tried waking her but nothing happened she stopped after 30 seconds and went back to sleep. I went out to feed and when I came back I saw Luke about to feed off her.

'What the hell are you doing' I shouted loud enough for the walls to shake I got into a fighting stance and was about to rip his head off.

**Hoped you liked this one please review **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N so sorry I haven't updated for a while. Ive got no excuse but im back now xD **

**Caleb's POV **

'What the hell are you doing' I shouted loud enough for the walls to shake I got into a fighting stance and was about to rip his head off. Luke stood up and walked towards me cautiously.

'She was talking in her sleep, I was trying to listen to her' his fangs had contracted and he was sweating. I couldn't even look at him. How dare he try and feed of **my **Emma.

'Then why were your fangs out. You were going to hurt her. I want you out' I couldn't look at him; my eyes were on Emma she was still asleep, I heard the door close and went to have a shower.

**Emma's POV**

My head was pounding. I sat up and listened. Someone was having a shower, I got out and ran to the door, and I've got to go home. I took a look down at and saw I was wearing some pyjama shorts that were not my own and a oversized tee-shirt with a random logo on. I bumped into someone I looked up to see the most beautiful guy ever.

'Lost are we?' the guy said with the sweetest smile ever

'Yeah I have no idea where I am right now, I think my mom's here somewhere do you know where she is?' his eyes were such a light blue it was borderline grey, his blonde hair that had traces of brown in was moving in every direction.

'you don't remember babe ? you're stopping here for a while, and im your boyfriend we've been dating for almost five months now' I didn't know what to say the last thing I remember is Alana calling me out of class.

'here let me remind you' before I knew it he was kissing me, every inch of me told me to stop but I kissed him back'

**Caleb's POV**

I came out the shower and forgot to bring clothes. Emma wasn't in bed. i ran out the room with just a towel wrapped around me to see Luke kissing Emma.

**A/N I know its really short but ive got writers block or something and I cant think of how to continue the story D:**


End file.
